


A Beautiful Sight

by voidrot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Bondage, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, dom!reader, implied cum eating, pretty tame tho, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidrot/pseuds/voidrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by some fan art I saw of Kylo wearing a ball gag under his helmet. Pretty straightforward self indulgent smut. Hope you folks like it but it's my first attempt at this sort of thing, so sorry if it's terrible!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Sight

You knew it had been a long day for Kylo Ren. An awfully long day. Although he wasn’t terribly talkative in the first place, you knew how much it bothered him to not be able to make snarky quips at that insufferable general. Lucky for him, Snoke hadn’t requested his presence. Or maybe it was lucky for you?

At any rate, he’d made it through and was staring you down in his quarters through that mask, waiting. You beckoned to him and his long strides quickly brought him closer to your half naked form. With a smirk, you motioned towards the ground and he knelt without delay, tilting his head to look at you. After a moment’s consideration, you reached over and unfastened his helmet. Giving an experimental tug and finding it to be heavier than expected, you opted to tilt it back on his head. His eyes remained obscured but what you did see was a beautiful sight: his ample lips were locked around the ball gag that you had placed in his mouth that morning. The gag itself was held in place with sturdy straps fastened around his head and the dark waves of his hair curled around them in a pleasing manner. His jaw was clenched and you could tell from his quickened breath that he was eager to have it removed. You ran a finger lightly along his sharp jaw and pushed his face up until the helmet fell from his head and clattered to the floor. He blinked up at you expectantly. His expressive hazel eyes were watery from the hours of facial tension he’d had to endure and you paused, thinking to yourself how pretty he looked like that.

You decided he’d be even prettier without those heavy black robes so you ordered him to undress. He silently obeyed, his expression and eyes darkening as his patience wore thin and arousal took its place. After unceremoniously tossing his final article of clothing aside, he knelt before you once more. You pulled his arms behind him and bound them together at the wrist before circling back to face him, grazing his cheek with your nails on the way and making sure to break the skin. He grunted but did not move, even as tiny streams of blood flooded each scratch and ran down his face. Hooking a finger through one of the straps on the gag, you yanked his head to the left at a hard angle, simultaneously allowing the blood to drip freely onto your fingers and slightly exposing his neck. You kissed below the angle of his jaw, feeling his pulse quicken with the contact, and nipping your way down his neck while your right hand lightly painted dark red streaks down over his clavicle and chest.

Gathering more from the claw marks you’d left on his face, you chose to give him a bit of a show and brushed his blood over your tits, watching in satisfaction as his tumescence grew. You were careful to keep your fingers coated with it as you reached between your legs, into your panties, and slid two fingers in. Withdrawing them, you rubbed the two fluids together as his eyes widened and he strained at his bonds. Deciding he’d endured enough of the gag (and that you could make good use of that mouth), you looped your arms around his neck and unbuckled the straps, allowing him to spit the ball onto the floor. He worked his lips back over his teeth, the feeling unfamiliar after all those hours, and moved to kiss the bloodstained fingers you’d pushed into your cunt. Your breath hitched as you allowed him to lick them clean. He moved to kiss up your arm and you stepped back against the wall.

“What do you think you’re doing?” you reprimanded.

He smirked up at you, “You didn’t mind a second ago.” His voice was slightly hoarse from not being used all day, rendering it huskier.

You shuddered at the sound but stayed firm. “That’s not for you to decide, you pathetic scum. If you think I won’t make you wait another week, you’re mistaken.”

Kylo didn’t respond, instead licking his cracked lips and staring at you hungrily. Maybe it was time he had something to eat, you thought. You pulled off your panties and gestured for him to move closer. Weaving your fingers into his hair to steady yourself, you positioned your leg on his shoulder and pushed his face into your sex. He took the opportunity to make use of his previously bound mouth, stretching his tongue as far as it would go inside of you and slowly working it back out. Dragging it up over your folds, he moved to wrap his lips around your clit and grazed it with his teeth. You gasped and he did it again, immediately flattening his tongue against your nub and applying exquisite pressure as he slowly lapped you the rest of the way to orgasm.

You slumped back against the wall, and sighed, knowing that it was high time you returned the favor despite his slight disobedience. Swinging your leg off of his shoulder, you straddled his lap and reached behind him to unbind his wrists. You could feel his cock brush against your abdomen as you did, slick with precum and heavy with need. Placing his hands on your hips, you allowed him to guide you onto his erection. He growled, sending goosebumps over your entire body, and plunged as deep as he could into your wet core, his swollen length filling you deliciously. You braced yourself, resting one hand loosely on his shoulder and the other around his neck, pressing lightly on his carotid arteries. As he gripped your hips to the point of bruising, you matched his thrusts and found yourself wondering if anyone could hear the obscene sounds of your sweat slicked skin slapping together. The thought turned you on even further and you found yourself grinding against him, desperate for a second orgasm.

Kylo leaned forward, having read your thoughts. His lips grazed your ear as he whispered, “They can hear, mistress” in answer to your unspoken question. He pulled back and looked at you pleadingly, clearly hoping for your permission to cum, knowing there would consequences if he did anyway. Your own warmth building unmistakably, you bit your lip and nodded, grinding harder and feeling yourself climax as you heard his low moan.

You pulled yourself off of his twitching cock and stood up, feeling his semen dripping down your thighs. “Now clean up your mess.” You sneered


End file.
